Looking For A Hand To Hold - The First Capital Hunger Games
by CoffeeQueenDemigod
Summary: What if President Coin wasn't assassinated? What if the Games continued as plan? What is twenty four harmless Capital Children were sent into the Hunger Games? - SYOT OPEN. But with a twist. Only Capital Children!
1. Prologue Part One

She regretted it. She knew that after she did this, she wouldn't even be the Mocking Jay. She wouldn't have the same praise as she did, or the respect. Why did she do it? Because she wanted President Snow out of the world.

But sadly, another one was born.

When that happened, she couldn't have anyone try to stop her, now could she? She had to just slip some poison into her food. She wanted to die, anyway. Would the world really miss their Mocking Jay? No, this was a forgive-forget world. Once the new Hunger Games started, they'd forget there ever was a rebellion in the first place.

President Coin was making the New Hunger Games. She was going to send Twenty Four Capital children to their death. The Victor's had voted, and all in favor of, except for one. So this was it. The thing everyone was trying to stop.

Who knew if it would be just _one_ Hunger Games? It was hard to say. President Coin was not someone to trust. It just took them to long to see that.

She sat in a Meeting Room with some of the Victor's who had voted in favor of the Games, with some new hired Game Makers, and her new assistant, Cinder, who she had hired as Head Game Maker.

"I plan on having the Reaping all in the same place, in the Chariot Arena. But, on twelve different days. That way, the Tributes will even be in the right building. They can head straight upstairs to prepare, and the next day when another Reaping comes, they can come back downstairs to witness it. I'm making sure that it is all happening in the same building until the actual Arena."

"And what are you doing for the Arena, Miss?" A Game Maker asked. Coin gave a cruel smile, but gestured her hand to Cinder.

"This is her area of the plans," She said, though she obviously already knew.

Cinder smirked. "We're making them a smaller version of the Districts. Or, in favor of our late Mockingjay, District Twelve."

The people at the table looked at each other, some gasping, some shaking their heads. Coin grinned. She was going to enjoy this Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. So, this was my suckiest Prologue yet! Really, all I was trying to do was give you the basic idea of what my Hunger Games will be. If you want to see one of my good Prologues to know I'm not usually this bad, read the prologue of my fic 'Setting Fire To The City' which is currently on Hiatus.<strong>

**Anyway, the form should be on my profile! All spots are open! Please Submit!**

**Coffee.**


	2. Prologue Part Two

Cinder Motta was tricky young woman. She had a tendency to hide her emotions behind a blank face, or, show you what you'd want to see, and show someone else a completely different reaction to the same question. Cinder was a crowd pleaser. She knew exactly what you wanted and was willing to show it, which was why she was wanted for the Games. A person who would agree to anything? She was an excellent choice in Coin's opinion.

But Cinder wasn't just there for kicks or praise, she had more to do than please her crowd. The young Game Maker was hard at work, throwing in surprises, plotting. If there was one opinion that Cinder wasn't afraid to share, it was her burning _hate_ for the Capital. There was nothing on earth that could make Cinder support anyone or anything that happened in the Capital. The idea of having a Games for them made her giddy. It was revenge. Cinder wanted, and _needed_ the job as Head Game Maker so she could make the Capital Tributes suffer.

It was a Capital Bomb that killed Cinder's family. There she was, in District Eight, minding her own business when she heard a strange tick. Cinder wanted to find out what it was when her Father pulled her out of the house, and told her to run, while he got the rest of the family out. So, instead of waiting, Cinder ran. Because she was scared. Cinder made it to the Justice Building. She knew that war was on, but she hadn't expected her whole family to be killed in one blow. Her house, her street, and her life blew up with that explosion. Instead of being sold for labor or taken to the Capital, Cinder found her way to District Thirteen by herself. Ever since, she wanted revenge. It was a burning desire in her heart to make a horrible, terrifying Arena that she could control. Scare the children, torture the children, even blow up the mines and show them how she felt.

But Cinder was a crowd pleaser. She'd never say this out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Okay, so, mostly writing this Chapter because I only have Nine Tribs and two on hold, and I need more! Especially male Tributes, but yes, I do need five more girls. So please Submit! Thank you!<strong>

**Coffee.**


	3. AN

**AN. So, I still need a few Tributes, of course, but I just wanted to say that I do not, under any circumstances, take Tributes who were submitted through Review. I'm very sorry and I know it is harsh, but I want my story to be legal. I only take Tributes through PM. Please PM your Tributes if you want to Submit.**

**Thanks.**

**Coffee. (And to make sure this chapter is legal):**

* * *

><p>"President Coin, we have a problem," Cinder said, knocking on the President's door. Coin's eyes snapped open, standing up and opening the door for her. The older woman's eyes were sharp, and took Cinder aback. Cinder knew that it was a bad idea to try and soften any of this, that would make her more angry. Just tell her exactly what happened.<p>

Cinder cleared her throat. "There have been several fires in the Capital. They're trying to fight back, Ma'am."

President Coin raised an eyebrow, sitting down at her desk. "I see."

"They want to start a war, miss! Another one. There is a large argument about stealing their children and-"

"They just need a Peace Offering," President Coin said. "They aren't ready for us to turn on them the same way they turned on us. They need something from us."

"But _what_?"

"Do you remember my Granddaughter? She's been staying in the Capital for the last few months."

Cinder coughed. "You don't mean...?"

"It is my decision. Put Arwen's name in the Reaping Bowl on one of the days. She is our Peace Offering."

Cinder felt angry, but made her way out of the room. Coin was going to sacrifice her own granddaughter? Cinder didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. But it wasn't her place to fight with the President.


End file.
